Alma herida
by Vanu-chan
Summary: Universo original —¿Y cuál fue esa decisión? El aire se volvió denso, el calor era sofocante y cualquier palabra dicha podría ser usada en su contra. —Que el alma humana del hibrido no pueda reencarnar. Fic para '¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños', del foro ¡Siéntate! .


**Alma herida  
**

* * *

Inuyasha & Co no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, quien desde hace unos años trae alegrías a quienes la descubren.

Historia sin ánimo de lucro. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Situación:** Situaciones o cosas que pasaron que hicieron que el protagonista se diera cuenta de que ya no era (o no podía seguir siendo) un niño.

 **Summary: Universo original** —¿Y cuál fue esa decisión? El aire se volvió denso, el calor era sofocante y cualquier palabra dicha podría ser usada en su contra. —Que el alma humana del hibrido no pueda reencarnar.

. «Fic para '¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?!', del foro ¡Siéntate!». Del cual podrán encontrar el sexy link en mi perfil.

* * *

 **One-shot**

 _La vio cerrar sus ojos y supo que las cosas dejarían de ir bien._

—¡Hermana! — gritó varias veces desgarrando su garganta en la espera de que todo fuera una pesadilla y lloró de forma amarga aferrándose al cuerpo frio a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de los mayores. — ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? — preguntó una y otra vez, sabiendo que la respuesta solo la tendría su hermana.

 _Y ahora ella estaba muerta._

[…]

El sol desapareció entre las montañas sin notarlo, y con el, el cuerpo su hermana. El fuego ardía mientras que las plegarias eran llevadas al cielo. El lugar se cubrió de almas y la joya desapareció. Era demasiado abrumante para su pequeño ser.

 _¿Por qué había quedado sola?_

—Se enamoró de ese hibrido y dejó que la matará. — susurró una mujer a sus espaldas.

—Era una sacerdotisa impura. — otra murmuración a la distancia y así siguieron una tras otras.

—Al menos se llevó la joya al infierno. — comentó un hombre con sorna. — Ya no vendrán más demonios a atacarnos.

Quiso ir, y de alguna forma recriminarles a todos por su egoísmo e imprudencia; sin embargo, no tenía palabras para defenderla y sus conocimientos eran muy pobres con respecto al tema sobrenatural.

[…]

Una vez lo vio, tuvo que ahogar un grito entre sus manos. Si Inuyasha era quien había herido de gravedad a su hermana, ¿por qué lo clavó en el árbol sagrado y no solo lo purificó? Cuando se encaminó para saber cuál fue el destino de aquel mitad-demonio, esperaba encontrar una flecha cubierta por energía espiritual y cenizas esparcidas en su alrededor. Pero solo lo encontró calmó, en un sueño profundo.

 _¿Era peor el castigo del sueño, que el de la muerte?_

Lentamente se acercó al joven y una vez estuvo al frente, la nostalgia la invadió. El olor de los jazmines de su hermana y la tierra mojada se mezclaban para hacerle recordar los pocos momentos que juntos tuvieron.

—¿Por qué heriste a mi hermana? — preguntó solo observándolo y luego negó cerrando sus manos con fuerza. — ¿Por qué no la protegiste? — pausó trayendo a sus recuerdos el cariño que muchas veces se demostraron. — Sé que no fuiste tú… — dijo con una sonrisa triste. — Tus manos no están manchadas en sangre.

[…]

Un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. A pesar de haber pasado un mes desde la tragedia, no había podido evitar visitarlo a diario. Hablar de lo que le sucedía diariamente le traía cierto bienestar y la soledad la abandonaba a ratos. Ahora, como muchas veces intentaba liberarlo del sello de su hermana.

 _Pero era imposible._

—Quisiera que estuvieras despierto y pudieras aclarar todos los malos entendidos _._ —susurró y por primera vez unió sus labios de forma ligera. Luego, sintió un vacío en lo profundo de su estómago que casi la deja sin respiración. ¿Había sido solo un impulso o su corazón implorándole un poco de ternura?

 _Era prohibido, era el hombre de su hermana; pero él único que la consolaba._

[…]

—Lo mejor es quemar el árbol junto con el cuerpo del hibrido. — sentenció el monje que los visitaba y un escalofrió la recorrió.

—¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso? — preguntó, a pesar de que parecía desafiarlo.

—Su cuerpo atraerá demonios.

—El lugar está siendo purificado por el árbol y la flecha de mi hermana. — a pesar de tener un solo ojo, sentía poder. Quería intimidarlo y dejarlo callado. Quería que se fuera.

—Ese hibrido mató a su hermana y la sacerdotisa de esta aldea y ¿aún quiere protegerlo? — cuestionó, creando que los aldeanos empezaran a murmurar y que varios la observaran como si estuviera loca.

 _Respiró profundo y pidió sabiduría a su hermana._

—Qué pena si le falto el respeto, monje. — sus palabras eran claras y firmes. — Pero la perla de Shikon escogió a mi hermana para que la protegiera… — todos escuchaban atentamente a lo que sabía. — Ahora… ¿usted nos pide que desafiemos la decisión de mi hermana?

—¿Y cuál fue esa decisión?

El aire se volvió denso, el calor era sofocante y cualquier palabra dicha podría ser usada en su contra.

—Que el alma humana del hibrido no pueda reencarnar.

[…]

—Tal vez esta sea la última vez que te visite a solas — su voz era baja y con un tono triste. —He decidido que para protegerte a ti y a mi hermana, debo volverme sacerdotisa. — anunció no sintiéndose orgullosa de sus palabras. — Mi deseo egoísta no me permitirá alcanzar la perfección…

Y lo tenía claro. Su corazón estaría contaminado por las dudas de su pasado y el odio por los aldeanos.

—Pero debo crecer.

[…]

Después de tantos años, podía sentirlos llegar.

—Lo siento… — murmuró.

—¿De qué te disculpas, anciana? — preguntó el mitad-demonio moviendo su pierna con impaciencia.

—Porque a pesar de que quería protegerte a ti y a mi hermana, dejé que los años envenenaran mi alma. — contó, tosiendo ligeramente.

—Fue algo inevitable.

—Cuida bien de Kagome — pidió, sabiendo que era una tontería. Inuyasha lo entendió y se acercó más al cuerpo anciano. — Se más amable con Shippo y con las gemelas. — regañó de forma tierna, mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios. — No dejes que nada le pase a Rin, el lord Sesshomaru podría destrozar toda la aldea. — aconsejó.

—¿De verdad te vas a morir ahora? — su voz a pesar de sonar molesta, era suave. Como un arrullo.

—Sé que puedes sentirlos…

Y no se equivocaba, el olor a muerte cada vez era más cercano y el ambiente se tornaba más frio.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? — preguntó, sintiendo la vista borrosa. Inuyasha dijo un rápido si y le tocó la frente con un paño húmedo. — ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?

Aunque al inició se le hizo extraña la petición, supo que en el fondo quedaría una historia sin contar y antes de que fuera tarde, suspiró profundo.

—Que descanses en paz… — sus ojos dorados se enfocaron en la figura femenina y el dolor opacó su brillo. — Kaede.

 _La mujer sonrió y luego, cerró sus ojos._ Supo que las cosas irían bien y que su hermana la estaría esperando del otro lado.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Ha sido hermoso escribir este pequeño escrito, porque vi algunos capitulos de la serie que no recordaba muy bien. Siempre me pregunté, ¿qué fue de Kaede una vez que su hermana murió? ¿Y cuál fue el impulso que la llevó a ser sacerdotisa? También me preguntaba mucho porque sus poderes no eran completos y entre tantas dudas salió esto y no puedo más que dar gracias al Foro ¡Sientate!, por proponer este reto.

Espero que les haya gustado, que se paseen por el foro pronto y si les gusto (o no), me dején un review.

Y la verdad es que no se en que parte de la historia clasifica, si antes o después del manga, por tanto solo la dejé como parte de su universo original.

Vanu-chan

03/09/2017


End file.
